Understandings
by shadyatem
Summary: gang visits US & meet up with Prof Hawkins and Rebecca & go on a hike after sudden rockslide they're spearated Yami goes on emotional rant telling secrets to someone unexpected more serious than it seems Better summary inside Not romance set after Doma
1. Chapter 1: Spring Break adventure

**Understandings**

**Summary:** the gang visit the USA and meet up with Professor Hawkins and Rebecca. They decide to go on a hike in the Cataract Falls of San Francisco. After a sudden rockslide the gang get separated into pairs and threes. Yami goes on an emotional rant that you'd have to read between the lines to figure out and reveals some feelings about his life to someone unexpected. More serious than it sounds (starts off as an everyone fic but tuns into a 2 character focus later) set after Doma season

**F.Y.I: **Yami has his own body in this fic. He figured out a spell to give himself one temporarily. Don't ask how because I don't know.

I do not own YuGiOh

Chapter 1: Spring Break adventure

It had been about 2 months since Yugi and his friends defeated Dartz and the Orichalcous. It was the last day before spring break when Yugi received an email from Rebecca. She was inviting him and the gang for a visit. Yugi knew she probably wanted to see him the most but invited his friends too to hide it. Yugi rolled his eyes. Rebecca and her crushes, sigh! Suddenly Yugi sensed someone coming up from behind him.

Yugi: ah! Yami you scared me for a second

Yami chuckled, sorry aibou. Whatcha doing he asked in a lazed tone.

Yugi: Rebecca invited us to San Francisco for the week. She said her and Professor Hawkins would pay for everyone's trip. (He had a lot of frequent flyer miles and some money from his research and discoveries in archaeology) We'd have to leave Saturday morning. You want to go?

Yami: do you?

Yugi: definitely. Last time we were there we didn't have time to do anything because of the Orichalcous.

Well then I'm in, besides it will give me a chance to test out my mortal spell that I seemed to have perfected at the moment said Yami.

Yugi: alright, I'll let the others know and will meet tomorrow morning at Domino airport.

Saturday:  
everyone met at 6:00am, Tea, Joey, Tristan and Duke. Tea was telling the guys to hurry up. All three were used to getting up at noon so they were nearly falling asleep on their feet from the 5:00am wake up. After some cups of coffee everyone was fully awake. Yugi was the last to arrive surprisingly and walked over to the others. Solomon, Yugi's grandpa was coming as well to visit Arthur and play as an extra chaperone. Following right behind Yugi was Yami in his new temporary body. He even made the spell give him his tanned Egyptian skin tone he had when during his past life. Everyone said hi to Yugi and then went wide-eyed when they saw Yami stride up beside him.

Joey: wow, Yami, where'd ya get the bod from?

Tea, who was looking at Yami and blushing madly without realizing it said, Yami uh, you look great!

Thanks Tea, not bad for a simple shadow spell eh!

Duke and Tristian were happy for him but a little jealous of Yami's dark skin tone. His tan that comes naturally is something lots of guys strive to get through sun and tanning salons.

Suddenly the flight for San Francisco was announced and the gang headed to the boarding gate. It was a long flight to the US. Joey and Yugi played rounds of duel monsters the whole time, Tea read her magazine and Yami, Duke and Tristian were watching the on flight movie. The plane finally ended and the gang entered San Fran air terminal around 6:00pm. They found Professor Hawkins and Rebecca waiting for them. Rebecca ran and jumped on Yugi pinning him to the ground like usual.

Rebecca: Smoopy! I've missed you so much.

I missed you too Rebecca, Yugi tried to say while barely breathing.

Rebecca: hi everyone

Hello Rebecca everyone else said in a half polite half annoyed tone. Rebecca was cool in their books and all but she still tended to get on peoples nerves A LOT! But it was nice of her to invite them all. Professor Hawkins said hello as well, then him and Rebecca noticed the man in the group who looked like he walked right out of Egypt. Yami is that you? Both said

Yami nodded and said it's was a spell, ``gives me a temporary body for… at least 2 weeks I think.``

Wow, you look just like the other young whipper snappers now said Solomon laughing. I guess you and I are the old guys again said Arthur.

Yami: well I'm still pretty ancient, I had trouble just understanding the movie we watched on the plane.

Ya and it took him like 20 minutes to figure out how the seatbelt worked Joey laughed.

Shut up! Yami said also laughing a bit; cut me some slack, in my time our form of entertainment was with a rock and a stick or something and we certainly didn`t have seatbelts. Everyone else laughed as they headed to the van that would take them to Arthur and Rebecca's camper in Cataract Falls. After they arrived everyone jumped out and right away went and looked out to view the enormous falls.

They're absolutely beautiful Tea said as she started taking pictures. Everyone else just awed and oohed at them. Soon after everyone broke for supper.

Rebecca: so are you guys psyched about our hike up the falls tomorrow!!

Everyone nodded. They were all looking forward to the walk, even if it was a long one. After dinner everyone was hanging out and catching up. Rebecca was talking to Yugi about the Orichalcous battle and she brought up Yami.

Rebecca: So how have things been going with the pharaoh? I hope you haven't had anymore problems.

Yugi: huh? What do you mean problems?

Rebecca: Well remember he played the card and you lost your soul, Yami had anger and darkness in his heart.

Yugi: I know that. First off that's in the past now, second, pharaoh conquered that bit of darkness in the end. He defeated Zork by risking himself and saved us all.

Rebecca: I know but…. you really just forgave him that fast? He played that card without any regard for your well-being. I know he was sorry and upset afterwards but the fact that he did do it…. I worry he might do something irrational again. It's not that I dislike Yami really; I just don't feel comfortable around him. He's ancient and stern…I don't know what it is but for some reason I don't trust him and…

Yugi: stop. Rebecca I don't know why you feel that way either. Yami isn't only my friend; he's the other half to my soul. Pharaoh is a Yami, Rebecca; do you know what that means?

Rebecca: Yami means dark in Japanese right?

Yugi: Right and I'm a hikari which means light. Although pharaoh is a separate person from me, he also balances me. He's the dark and I'm the light and when the two of us come together we make a whole person. I'm not the only one. My other friend Ryou also has an ancient spirit, his name is Bakura and my yami is a saint compared to him. Yet even though Ryou's yami is really dark and angry, they still need one another to balance their souls as does mine and Yami's. Unlike his yami though, mine's my closest friend, he has done so much for me and I would be nuts to dislike him. Sure he owes me sometimes but it's nothing compared to the gratitude I have fore him and how he's affected my life.

Rebecca was really listening; she had never seen Yugi talk like this before. She sort of regretted what she said about the pharaoh, but she still wasn't full convinced about him. Maybe she was being too quick to judge or maybe she was just scared of him.

Yugi: It's hard for you to understand, I know, actually, I mean unless you have an ancient spirit inhabiting your body I guess no one can really get it (he chuckled now) let's just change the subject, I can't stop you from having your opinion and whatever you feel is what you feel. Anyway, how's your duelling been going?

Rebecca didn't understand the feelings she had about yami; all she knew was that Yugi didn't seem to like her talking about the spirit in that way. She decided to forget about the whole thing for now. "My skills are as sharp as ever, I'm still the US champ!" she said and they continued to talk about things of that subject for the rest of the evening. Yami and the others had been talking with Professor Hawkins the whole time, mostly about duelling and hobbies and the occasional questions about Yami and this "temporary body spell of his" until at least 9:00pm. Everyone decided to go to bed then for the hike tomorrow wasn't exactly going to be a light stroll.

read & review plz (not sure if its any good or not yet)


	2. Chapter 2: Disaster strikes!

**Summary:** the gang visit the USA and meet up with Professor Hawkins and Rebecca. They decide to go on a hike in the Cataract Falls of San Francisco. After a sudden rockslide the gang get separated into pairs and threes. Yami goes on an emotional rant that you'd have to read between the lines to figure out and reveals some feelings about his life to someone unexpected. More serious than it sounds (starts off as an everyone fic but tuns into a 2 character focus later) set after Doma season

**F.Y.I: **Yami has his own body in this fic. He figured out a spell to give himself one temporarily. Don't ask how because I don't know.

Chapter 2: Disaster Strikes

The gang were packed and ready to go the next morning. Yugi was wearing a navy blue tank-top with a black zip up hoodie, black and grey cargo pants and trail running shoes. Yami was wearing the same thing except his tank-top was dark green. The pants were baggy but not too baggy and hugged low to their hips, Tea was wearing pink shorts and a yellow spaghetti strap tank-top covered with a zipper hoodie as well. Tristan and Duke wore knee length cargo shorts, Tristan's were dark red and Duke's were navy blue. Both wore tank-tops with black jackets and trail shoes. Joey wore cargo pants in beige and wore a dark red tank-top with a pull on black hoodie and of course trail shoes. Rebecca wore light blue shorts, a pink tank-top and brown hoodie. Solomon and Arthur wore cargo pants, button up shirts and jackets. They all began heading into the trail.

After one hour everyone was deep into the falls and forest. They came to a more narrowed path where the ground was slightly less stable and unfortunately it was the only path they could take. They weren't sure whether they wanted to continue or not but after some deliberation they decided it was easier to carry on than go back. When they were halfway through, their lack of better judgment caught up with them. Suddenly the ground began to collapse and the gang watched in horror as the rocks and dirt were coming down. Ahhhh!

Everyone slid down the side of the cliff and fell into the river below. The water wasn't too deep but the current was very strong. As everyone was dragged through the water they reached a series of smaller canals spread out in different directions. They spread the gang in all directions. Tea and Yugi were dragged through one, Tristan, Joey and Arthur went down another, Duke and Solomon were pulled left and finally Yami and Rebecca were pulled to a right.


	3. Chapter 3: Is Everyone okay?

**Summary:** the gang visit the USA and meet up with Professor Hawkins and Rebecca. They decide to go on a hike in the Cataract Falls of San Francisco. After a sudden rockslide the gang get separated into pairs and threes. Yami goes on an emotional rant that you'd have to read between the lines to figure out and reveals some feelings about himself to someone unexpected. More serious than it sounds (starts off as an everyone fic but tuns into a 2 character focus later) set after Doma season

**F.Y.I:** Yami has his own body in this fic. He figured out a spell to give himself one temporarily. Don't ask how because I don't know.

Chapter 3: Is Everyone Okay?

Yugi: Tea look rocks!!

Tea: ahhh help yugi

Yugi: don't worry I got you

Yugi managed to grab onto some big rocks and pull him and Tea to shore, luckily for them the current in the canal dramatically slowed down. The two sat to catch their breath and cough up water. Once breathing easy again both realized they were a long way from the trail and their friends.

Tea: Yugi, I don't think were in Kansas anymore

Yugi: you got that right, we were lucky; I just hope the others are alright

Tea: me too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey: ahhh, god damn rivers

Tristan: Hey I think the current is slowing down

Arthur: you're right, thank god! (Arthur was in pain for a reason he didn't know)

All three floated to a small area of settled water. After convincing Joey who was still freaking out like he was in the current, that they were okay, the three made it to the shoreline and sat. Professor Hawkins are you okay? Asked Joey

Arthur: I-I don't know hsss! I think it's my arm

Tristan and Joey looked at the limb and it was bleeding pretty badly, Joey surprisingly had some first aid stuff with him and they wrapped some goz and bandages on Arthur's arm to stop the bleeding

Tristan/Joey: are you gonna be okay professor?

Professor: yes-yes, I've been in worse shape before, I'm a pretty dedicated archaeologist and have gone to great length and injury when making discoveries.

Hope everyone else is okay Joey said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duke: Mr. Moto you gotta wake up!!

Duke realized Solomon was passed out and quickly swam over and pulled him to safety. Once on the shoreline Duke examined Solomon's head. It wasn't bleeding but there was definitely going to be a goose egg later. Solomon started to regain consciousness and slowly sat up.

Solomon: where are we?

Duke: I don't know but were not on the trail anymore and were by ourselves.

Solomon: well I guess were off for another adventure owww! My head!

Duke just smirked and shook his head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami: Rebecca! Oh no she's hurt

Yami and Rebecca's current, much like the others slowed way down and Yami was able to swim to Rebecca and pull her to shore quite easily. Once on dry land Yami examined Rebecca for her injuries. She had a few scrapes and one large cut on her leg. Suddenly Rebecca awoke but was incoherent.

Yami: Rebecca, can you get up

Rebecca: w-where am I?

Yami: Rebecca

Rebecca tried to get to her knees but winced in pain.

I think my ankle is sprained she managed to barely say. Yami told her not to move then. He saw what looked to be some caverns or caves slightly below them but at least a mile away Yami figured. He though about staying out here but after being in the river for so long nightfall was starting to creep in.

Yami: Professor Hawkins said it was rains a lot here and that the temperature drops pretty low at night. Rebecca and I have to find shelter. The caves look like our best option. Rebecca we should head for the caves down there.

Yami turned when he heard no response. He thought she passed out again and rushed back to her. To his surprise and relief she was sleeping rather than out cold. He put Rebecca onto his back and carried her towards the caves.


	4. Chapter 4: Understandings

**Summary:** the gang visit the USA and meet up with Professor Hawkins and Rebecca. They decide to go on a hike in the Cataract Falls of San Francisco. After a sudden rockslide the gang get separated into pairs and threes. Yami goes on an emotional rant that you'd have to read between the lines to figure out and reveals some feelings about his life to someone unexpected. More serious than it sounds (starts off as an everyone fic but tuns into a 2 character focus later) set after Doma season

**F.Y.I: **Yami has his own body in this fic. He figured out a spell to give himself one temporarily. Don't ask how because I don't know.

(This chapter might go under a revision)

Chapter 4: Understanding

Yami was struggling to get down the steep dirt cliff without falling and having an extra weight on his back definitely didn't make it any easier. He slipped only once and made sure that he fell forward so as to not let Rebecca hit the ground. After what seemed like hours Yami finally reached the caves. They were actually really beautiful. They were sapphire blue and sparkled in the moonlight. Yami scoped out the driest most sheltered looking one and set Rebecca down against a wall inside. It was getting cold now and his and Rebecca's clothes were still pretty damp so Yami went out to look for some firewood in the small area of forest surrounding the caves.

It was around 9:30pm when Rebecca awoke. Her leg was bandaged up and she had a band-aid on the side of her forehead. (Rebecca had packed some first aid supplies with her and Yami found them) She had what looked to be Yami's spare hoodie he had brought in case it got cold. Her hoodie was hanging near the roaring fire so it could dry. Rebecca felt the warmth of the fire and it felt so good.

Rebecca: wait, if this is Yami's hoodie then…. he must be here somewhere. Pharaoh are you there?

Suddenly Yami came back into the cave with some more firewood.

Yami: oh good you're awake. I was worried.

Rebecca: you were worried about me?

Yami: well of course, you've been out for like 4 hours, ever since we got out of the river.

Rebecca: how did we get here?

Yami: I carried you on my back, it was getting dark and rain clouds were coming and it was gonna be cold and…. well you get the point.

You carried me? Rebecca was surprised that Yami managed to get down here with someone on his back. Her tone seemed to suggest otherwise to Yami though.

Yami: It's alright if you feel discomforted; I know you don't like me that much.

Rebecca: what? I don't dislike you.

Yami: are you sure, your conversation with Yugi yesterday seemed to say different.

Rebecca: how did you know about that we were in the other room?

Yami: Hey, I may have my own body right now, but it's only a spell. I'm still connected to the millennium puzzle and Yugi didn't shut his mind link with me when he was talking to you yesterday.

Rebecca: so you heard everything

Yami: not every single word…. but enough to understand that you're uneasy around me.

Rebecca was really regretting what she had said earlier now. Even if she felt that way she didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings either although she couldn't quite tell if he was even hurt. His face was neutral, indifferent and hard to read.

Rebecca: Yami….. I…….don't really know why I feel this way. I guess all the stuff gramps and I learned about the Oricalcous at the time made me really worry about Yugi. The whole evil magic of it scared me and when you said it was your fault I….

Yami: you don't have to explain yourself. To be honest….. I was, really scared of myself at the time. I care for Yugi so much and I made a promise to always protect him and I betrayed that trust.

Rebecca: so…. Why did you do it then?

Yami: what?

Rebecca: why did you play the card? I know its dark magic influenced people but if Yugi could resist it why couldn't you

Yami: You're right; but it wasn't just the influence of the magic that persuaded me. I was, I was angry, really angry.

Rebecca: angry at the duel

Yami: angry at everything, the duel, Raphael, Dartz, the orichaelcous everything. I was pissed off because I was stuck having to save the world and putting Yugi and the others in danger again.

Rebecca: what? you were sick of having to protect the world?

Yami: Not so much as sick but…. I've felt this way ever since the early days of battle city…. it just seems like I'm always the one who has to do it. It feels like everything always rests on my shoulders, like I'm the only person who can stop world domination. I held it when I was pharaoh, I gave my life to save the world and although I knew that the way I conquered the darkness would leave me trapped in the millennium puzzle I at least thought the worst was over. I never thought I'd have to save the world again. I mean don't me wrong, I was so happy that Yugi solved the puzzle and released me. I fell in love with Yugi and the gang; they slowly became like a second family, new friends that made me feel good and whole again, but with all the good things came the bad as well. After I helped Yugi stop Pegasus and save his grandpa and the Kaiba brothers I felt great. I had helped my hikari, the light who released me from my prison, but again, I thought that was it.

Rebecca: Stop! You're ranting, but I think I heard right. You didn't want to hold the burden of saving earth again but you still wanted to help Yugi at the same time.

Yami: sort of…. wow I'm really not making much sense.

Yami paused in silence for a moment of two before continuing his emotion train. Rebecca could tell he wasn't used to talking about himself like this.

Yami: It's just when I learned that my purpose in this world was to recover my lost memories I honestly though, or hoped that it would be easy and that I'd have no problems but then Marik came and my needs were put on hold. Then the whole tournament happened, then Kaiba's step brother Noah came into the picture with his world domination plan and it was just one evil after another and my memories were put to the back again. Everything was always `Yami you are the only one who can stop this evil`` every time something in the world went wrong. Because of me Yugi and our friends were always in danger and always suffered in some way. I wished that fate would choose someone else to stop everything once in awhile and let Yugi and I let us have fun with each other without any interruptions or worries about what new stalker or evil freak is coming after us this time.

Rebecca was quite baffled by what Yami had told her. He always seemed so strong whenever he faced evil. It was like nothing fazed him and that he just took each challenge with confidence and power, almost as if saving the world was his day job. Then again, Yami doesn't seem like the kind of guy who talks openly about all his feelings. Deep down he hates having to be the one who saves the world because he hates to have to put everyone he cares about in danger.

"It's more about Yugi and the others having to risk their lives for world peace rather than it just being a pain in the butt isn't it" she said.

Yami: It's both Rebecca. Yes Yugi and the others are the main reason, but it's not the only one. I'm sick of having to put myself in danger also. I risked everything including my life when I was pharaoh. I left behind the memories of all my friends and family when I sealed myself and the darkness away. Although I don't have my memories a part of me knows that sealing myself was the hardest thing I ever had to do, and it all happened when I was only halfway through my teens. Then I find out three thousand years later that there's evil still after me. Was I really that bad as a mortal that I deserved all of this? I'm always treated like a great god or a wise ancient man who knows how to fix all problems and even I do think I'm a pretty powerful guy who can make things better, a part of me wishes I wasn't thought of that way. I guess I wish I was treated as a teen or young adult like I am sometimes.

Rebecca: so you wish you didn't have to hold the responsibility all the time, deep down a part of you wants someone else to take the reins once in awhile and let you be carefree and be at peace.

Yes, but I never talk about it because I don't want to sound like I'm complaining and being a baby at what life dealt me, like the gods screwed me over or something. Kings don't bitch and whine about things they have to do.

Rebecca: it doesn't make you seem like a baby or anything. After what you've told me I think you have every right to feel that way. Everyone is entitled to have a little self want once in awhile. But…and this brings me back to my first question, If you've always felt this way why did you end up waiting till you were in a high stakes duel to let the feelings re surface and cloud your mind

Yami: I guess when Raphael talked about Dartz's plans and the way he was talking shit about me just brought everything to my mind. All my anger and frustration over everything boiled over and I snapped and the Orichaelcous just made it easier to unleash the anger and turn it into evil. Dartz was like the icing on the cake, the boiling point. I wanted to win for many reasons. I wanted to win because I wanted to stop Dartz from destroying our world, and the monster world, for the sake of a Yugi and the others, to save them and protect their mortal world. I wanted to win because I cant' stand losing. But lastly, I wanted to win because I was sick of having something or someone prevent me from my personal destiny. I wanted it to be gone so I could finally, finally get what I want and reclaim my memories. For all of these reasons I went to any length to come out on top, including risking the one I promised to always protect. When I did claim victory all my triumph quickly vanished and I suddenly realized what I did. When I took down Dartz I destroyed the darkness in my heart and I can assure you Rebecca that I'm not the same man I was that day and I never will be again. As Yugi told you, I am a Yami, as a mortal I am pure but as yami spirit I am tainted light, I am dark. But Yugi has changed me so much over the years and has forever changed who I am. I am eternally in his debt for turning me back to the man I once was, a strong king with a pure heart.

Both were silent for a few moments. Rebecca had never seen the pharaoh like this. She was pretty sure everything he said was true; the fact that Yami's ranting did but didn't make sense at the same time convinced Rebecca that it had deeper meaning and that he wasn't being far from truthful in everything he said. After hearing everything she didn't seem to be uncomfortable around him anymore. His words tonight somehow showed her that there's way more to him than meets the eye and she was a little touched that she was probably the only one he's ever spoken to like that except maybe for Yugi.

Rebecca: I think I understand now, and I believe you when you say you've changed. You were trapped in a little pyramid for 3000 years, that's enough to make anyone lose their mind a little (she laughed) Also, you walked over a mile down a dangerous cliff carrying me, you stitched me up and took care of me when I was down for the count. I owe you one. And after what you told me tonight, I think you gonna be okay in my books. Besides Yugi had put in a good word for you earlier and I wasn't fully convinced until now.

Yami laughed a little as well. Thanks but I didn`t do anything special, just helped a friend, and I know what Yugi said, he`s such a butterball sometimes, but he`s very strong and brave. I told him on numerous occasions that I another time he could have been a pharaoh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_so how was it?, well it was hard for me to get on paper, not sure if i'll change it cause i'm not sure if it makes sense or not. next chapter will be up once i decide whether to keep this one or not. "sweatdrops from anxiety"_


	5. Chapter 5: Closure

**Summary:** the gang visit the USA and meet up with Professor Hawkins and Rebecca. They decide to go on a hike in the Cataract Falls of San Francisco. After a sudden rockslide the gang get separated into pairs and threes. Yami goes on an emotional rant that you'd have to read between the lines to figure out and reveals some feelings about his life to someone unexpected. More serious than it sounds (starts off as an everyone fic but tuns into a 2 character focus later) set after Doma season

**F.Y.I: **Yami has his own body in this fic. He figured out a spell to give himself one temporarily. Don't ask how because I don't know.

I do not own YuGiOh

Chapter 5: Closure

Rebecca: Ya, Yugi is brave, he's also sweet and kind, such a gentleman.

Yami: you like him a lot don't you

Yaa, Rebecca blushed madly as she admitted her feelings for Yugi, even though she makes her love for him pretty obvious most of the time.

I don't think anyone takes me seriously about liking him though, I mean I guess it's probably because the way I overreact when expressing it but those actions are real and genuine. It's probably because I'm so much younger than him too *sigh*. Hey seeing as how were on this topic, do you know if Yugi likes me back in that way, or even at all.

Yami: You don't think he likes you at all?

Rebecca: well I know I can be a know-it-all sometimes and I smother and glomp him all the time but I cant' help it. Maybe he thinks I'm annoying just like everyone else and is just too nice to say it

Yami laughed a little and Rebecca didn't think it was funny, she didn't make fun of his feelings earlier. "what's so funny!" she asked

Yami: sorry I'm not laughing at your feelings for Yugi, I just find it funny that you think he dislikes you entirely. I don't think Yugi can dislike anyone actually, I mean sue some people can really tick him off sometimes even at me, but he doesn't really use the word "dislike" or "hate".

Rebecca: huh?

Yami: What I mean is he likes you so don't be ridiculous. Like I said I've never heard him say he disliked anyone outloud and out of the ones that piss off and annoy him I have never once heard him say yours name.

Rebecca: so he does love me back?

Yami: huh? Well I know he definitely considers you a friend, but if you want to find out if it's more than that it would probably be best to ask him yourself.

Rebecca: you mean just ask straight up "do you like me"

Yami: Well you may have to be a bit more specific on what kind of "like" but speaking from a cosmopolitan-like view, discussing each other's feelings openly is probably the best option for sorting out mixed up emotions.

Rebecca: You could be right. What if he gets totally freaked out though and doesn't want to talk about it? And how the heck do you know what the cosmopolitan is?

Yami: First off I am right, second, Yugi is not the type of guy who runs away from confrontation. He'll listen to you if you're coming from the heart. Thirdly, Yugi went over to Tea's house for a bit last week to talk about some school thing and I was bored so having nothing else to do I picked up one of her magazines and it happened to be that one and… well I kinda got into it. You wouldn't believe how much info you can get about women, it's like the great book of ladies. I know it seems a little gay (not that theres anything wrong with that), but some of the "non-sexual, non-girly" parts did have good general advice on socializing.

By now Rebecca was still laughing about the Cosmo thing and Yami frowned but was still glad that she wasn't as uptight around him anymore.

anyway, Yugi will listen to anyone who has something important to say. Heck he'll even listen pointless babble. Trust me, if you really want to find out his feelings towards you, you have to talk to him about it. Yami knew that Yugi probably only liked Rebecca as a friend, she's was still too young for him yet, despite her book smarts she still had a lot of maturing to do which would come naturally with age. She could perhaps have a future with him one day, but definitely not now. Yami didn't want to speak for someone else though, so he told her to ask Yugi himself about it and figured discussing it with the person in question was the best way to go about the friendship.

Rebecca: I do trust you Yami, and I think Yugi is lucky to have someone like you as a role model. You're relationship seems very brotherly and you can depend on each other through tough times and enjoy each other's company through the good times

Yami: Wow, you just did a 180 on me.

Rebecca: (laughing) I know but I'm a pre-teen I can change my opinion within an hour if I want to.

Yami and Rebecca then spent the rest of the evening talking about the others and trading duel monster tips. Both were relieved that they had finally gotten closure. Around 11:00pm they went to bed. Yami slept sitting up against the wall while Rebecca (also sitting up and wearing Yami's spare sweater around her) leaned her head against his shoulder and they slowly started falling asleep.

Rebecca: I hope Yugi and the others are okay

Yami: don't worry we'll find them tomorrow I promise.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There Yami and Rebecca are finally friends. I wrote this fic because I noticed they never really explained how Rebecca felt about the ancient spirit after the Orichalcos was defeated. Just like to point out that there is NO romance between her and Yami, she's very hung up on Yugi as one can see. ( Conclusion chapter will be up pretty soon! XD!)_


End file.
